waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azliq7
Hello, , and welcome to the War of Legends Wiki! Thank you for taking an interest in our wiki. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or visit our Help Desk. Also, you could look at a . We hope you like it here and decide to stay! Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *About the War of Legends Wiki * * *About userpages and how to make yours special *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature *What vandalism is, and where you can report it *If you're looking for something to do, check out the Community Portal Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! :Hey Az! Great to see you here :) 20:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome over, Az! 22:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Hai 08:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) DPL See here. Can we hide the info in the index with ? Also good work on correcting me . 09:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Az, thanks for all the work your putting in! 289 edits in 3 days!!!! You are a big help right now. Also, what server are you in? :P 21:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! and I'm in IP :[ 12:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Adminship In 5 days, You have gained 511 edits! I was thinking of you becoming an administrator. You could be one of the most active administrators here 18:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey can you check here when you get a chance and tell me what you think? It requires something into the mediawiki, and I think you are good at code (due to your bot), so could you when you get a chance sometime to check over the code? I got it from someone and I just want to make sure it looks good before I (might) put it in the wol wiki. Thanks :) 23:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, the person who I got the code from, worked on it a bit and got it to embed war of legends game. When it is it complete (soon) I will make a thread on the forums asking if it is against the rules. If you wanna see it when it's done just let me know. 23:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Unknown Tasks Yep, they all belong to the Legends section of tasks. Muzzy34 Talk 22:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Your userpage list On your list of "things that require admin tools", I believe I did the last two (MediaWiki:License change to "Licence" and Add Template:Game to MediaWiki:Licenses). If I did anything wrong there let me know. Also, the other things on your list I'm not too good with the other stuff, so I did the best I could with the list :P. 19:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Tasks All completed, Thanks! 21:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Very sorry but I need to because the wanted pages were probably about 5 + pages long 21:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) 21:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC)